Cousins
by TimeOutForCandy
Summary: She stood in silence for a second still grinning. The two of them were an invincible team. Inseparable. But her love for her would never cross the platonic borders. Why would she even think of that?


_Hello There,_

_here it is, my first little Baby. Background story: A few days ago I watched the english dub of the Sailor Moon Episode were Haruka and Michiru...sorry, Amara and Michelle met the first time (its 98 for english dub and 106 for japanese episodes)... and all this "..runs through your family" and "you both come from a very specific genpool" just freaked me out and made me laugh at the same time :DDD _

_So this little story popped up in my head, and I think the outcome is some kind of english-dub-spoof. :D Sorry, for everyone who fells insulted by that, but its really funny though. Just read it. THAN you can beat the crap out of me :D _

_Just for the record: Of course our favourite heros have their english names (Amara and Michelle). Has to be , its part of the joke. And I know in Japan the people use honorifics, but because its the english dub, everyone else has english names too and doesnt use -san or -chan or -oba or somethink like that. _

_This whole thing plays some time during season 4, so they both are not 'active'.  
_

_Anything else?... No, I think the rest is clear. _

_I mean I dont really have to mention that both Amara and Michelle are heterosexuel... _

_Or not? ;)  
_

* * *

**Cousins**

"THIS… is going to be awful." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, otherwise she would have been butt kicked by her father more than once.

It was one of these unpleasant and at the same time forced joyful family events that some third-grade uncle hosted at a common restaurant slash bar, for a reason nobody really knew. However, as all old, loving family members her mother and father didn't care. They loved being around their brothers and sisters and so they all dragged their children with them.

The misery of Amara: she was the eldest child of all in this place. The next younger kid on this party was about five, her uncle Brads' son and he didn't seem like somebody she could have an interesting conversation with.

She needed alcohol. Desperately. NOW.

So much for the unpleasant part of family events. The only reason she was here was on one hand her parents forced her to, and she didn't felt like fighting them today, again.

The fact that Amara wasn't very close with her parents was an unspoken truth among them all. Her father, always busy as an owner of a bank, didn't seem to care unless it was about her reputation as his child and her mother, well, her mother was busier buying shoes and jewellery, and didn't approve at all of the fact that Amara decided she was more into male clothes sometime during puberty.

So, she grew up doing her thing, being rebellious, gaining independence fast.

On the other hand she knew the whole family would be here tonight, which means a somewhat familiar face would be there, too. And she wanted to see her, badly.

There was one member of this crazy bunch of nut-heads that Amara really appreciated. Only one.

Michelle Kaioh.

The daughter of his fathers' next younger brother, Dave Kaioh and his not-so-beloved wife Jill.

Of course, the fact that they both were Senshis once helped them growing together, but this unbreakable connection that they had by now was there before one of the two even dreamt about careers and boys and all that adult stuff.

Like Amara, Michelle hadn't the best kind of relationship with her parents. The permanent pressure of success Uncle Dave and Aunt Jill had put on her drove Michelle far more away of them.

'Be a good violinist. Improve your drawing skills. You're doing so much artistic, do a sport. And make it good!'

By the time she had awakened, she had tried so hard being all of that, that she felt on the edge to depression. Fortunately her new task gave her more confidence, more self-respect and of course the insight that being extremely good at something mundane like playing the violin or drawing or swimming was nothing in comparison to be able to save the world from destruction and apocalypse.

"Waiting for somebody?" Her second cousin smiled lightly at her. Just now, she realized she had starred at the clock on the wall the whole time.

"Umm….yeah." They laughed together, although she couldn't stand him already. "Michelle's coming at nine." She wished.

They had talked about this disaster while enjoying their breakfast in their flat. Moving together was too tempting considering they both had a secret mission AND they hated their parents.

So, they exchanged a few "I don't feel like going"s and "Me neither"s and Michelle had promised to death to be at her side at nine. Well, she couldn't kill Michelle when she was already dead herself. Why do girls always have to go shopping?

"She's going to be late. But that's how girls are, you know that." He let out a piggish giggle. "So, Michelle and you live together now?" The sudden change of topic surprised her.

"Yes, Downtown." Her eyebrow rose, as he looked about to left and right.

"And is it true? About you two?"

She turned from the bar she was leaning on to fully face him, put her arms to her sides. In her full height, she was at least one head taller than him. Her second eyebrow followed the other. Another rumour about her? Did she really want to know what her stupid family fiddled about her NOW? One time somebody even told her father that she was secretly an erotic dancer in a dimly lit fleabag. What a crap.

She. Erotic Dancer. Not that she couldn't dance, but for guys in a tight bra, tiny tanga and 15cm High Heels…. Never.

Her father went crazy for a whole week about…, well, nothing. Stupid rumours.

"What is it this time? Please, surprise me!"

She could see how the sweat made it easily out of his pores to run all over his fat face.

"Well, umm…." He eased his collar in panic. "That you two are… you know… That you have… THAT kind of connection."

That was so pathetic. But now he had to bleed.

"What kind? I don't know what you mean?" She could see how he hedged and she enjoyed how he tried to find a way around this topic.

"Oh, you know. What people have when they live together… I mean, are you two…"

"Amara!" She recognized her voice without seeing her, so she could keep standing there glaring at him. Unfortunately, he took his chance and got off into her direction to say hello.

Amara snarled. At least she had Michelle now.

"…very pleasant to see you too, but I have to greet Amara now." She saw her stunning beautiful cousin. That dark-blue dress was new…. and was worth all the waiting.

Not that she was into girls at all, although some may suggest it, but she definitely was into art and aesthetic perspectives. All she could do was smile.

"I have to admit you look amazing. And with that dress you match my tie." They hugged and she could feel how everything around was not so bad anymore. Now, she had somebody who shared her opinion.

"Sorry" she mumbled near her ear. "You know how much I enjoy shopping with Serena and Mina."

"Its ok, Shopping-Queen." She smiled again softly. It felt so good when she was around. All the anger was forgotten by now.

"What were you and Will talking about?" Michelle ordered a cola and they both leaned at the bar again.

She waved it away like an annoying little insect and took a sip of here Tequila Sunrise. "Gossip. About us. Doesn't care."

"If you say so…" The smaller girl looked at her with an impish smile and a twinkle in her eye. Naughty little girl. Of course, she knew the rumours. Of course, cause Michelle was a gossip girl. She should have guessed that.

She snarled again, this time less angry.

"Where's Andy?" _That little pain in the ass _she added mentally. Michelles' boyfriend was one big bunch of trouble. A motocross-bike racer, always on the run, always ants in the pants. She couldn't think of a time she saw him relaxed and calm.

And because of his career and his granted good looks he was very popular with the ladies, Michelle included.

His self-consciousness and his cockiness made her threw up her breakfast. Michelle deserved so much better.

"Why are you asking? Its not like you miss him." she giggled.

"Not at all."

"Could you give him a chance? Can you remember that creepy impressionist you used to date? Although he wasn't an artist at all and his compositions were an insult to me, I gave him a chance." Michelle chuckle hard at the memory of Pierre. What a douchbag name.

Amara bit her lower lip. That guy was a chapter of her love life she would agree to erase, but some months ago, there was… something…. that drew her into his arms. He was sensible. He was vulnerable. He was… soft and she had enjoyed that.

However, Michelle was right, calling him a douche then. Because he was one.

"Toilette." She murmured and turned around, hands in her pockets. The warm lingering aura right next to her didn't surprise her. They always did everything together, even going to the toilette.

Either they both had to pee or they would wait for each other.

Michelle always had to check her Make-up and Amara always had to check her hair and outfit. In the end, she still was a woman.

"Amara, I'm serious," As she pushed the doors to the Ladies Room open, Michelle really looked somewhat concerned. "He really has a nice side. And I think if you would get to know him you two could get along well."

She rolled her eyes so that Michelle could see it, before she entered a booth.

"Amara."

"Stop it. You sound like my mother who wants me to wear a dress." Both chuckled before a short silence filled the room and Amara finished her little business. She adjusted her belt and got out to Michelle to catch her starring in the sink, daydreaming.

"You know," she lifted her glance to see Amara in the mirror "sometimes his humour and his cockiness reminds me of you."

For one second she stared back at her, with her big dark blue eyes, in shock. Then she burst out in brash laughter.

"Pffffffff, come on, Michelle." She washed her hands still shaken. But Michelle hadn't laughed with her. She hadn't chuckled that little chuckle she liked so much. Not even a smile.

Amara looked at her cousin, first confused, than concerned.

"What's it?" She grabbed her shoulders turning her around so she could see all of her face that looked troubled and sad all of a sudden.

"Don't do this to me, cherry pie." Her old nickname usually worked. It reminded them both how their parents caught Michelle at the age of five eating up a chocolate-cherry pie considered for Amaras' birthday. Michelle had hid all photos at a secret place even Amara doesn't know, but she had her memory. She took the small girl and pulled her into her embrace.

Her body fit perfectly into the room between her arms and her chest, her face was buried right under her jaw line.

Michelle used an unobtrusive shampoo and no perfume, so she could enjoy her sweet personal smell. It was familiar, good, warm, soft, embracing her, comforting her. Just like her body felt next to her. She lowered her mouth to Michelles' ear and felt the breath of the other girl tickling her neck.

"Sometimes you're more a family to me, than my parents, than anyone out there. You're my only family, Michelle."

Michelles grip tightened around her back and she closed her eyes. This soft touch underneath her earlobe, were those her lips, or was she just fantasizing?

The door to the bar flew open, banged against the wall and two unknown bar visitors stand in the room. They stopped giggling; their eyes widened at the sight of the other two that separated slowly.

"Ops. Sorry, lovebirds." They started to giggle again and left closing the door thoughtful.

Amara starred a hole in the door. Her eyes narrowed.

"Does everybody out there thinks that? Is the world so blind?" She scratched her temple deep in thoughts and Michelle smiled a little smile.

"Well, you have to admit that we truly are close." They started making their way out back into the bar, as Amara suddenly pushed the door close again and leaned against it.

"Could you….. I mean. Could you imagine that?" Michelle looked puzzled. "Could I imagine what?"

"Could you imagine us…._together…_like that?" Their eyes met in a long glance, and Amara thought she drowned deeper every second she looked in these shinning blue eyes of hers. What was this all of a sudden? This strange feeling near her stomach? Michelles' personal perfume reached her nose with more weight than before, but it was not bothering her, not at all. She felt dizzy and highly tensioned at the same time. Did her lips always had this delicious shade of red? Why wanted she that comforting, warm, soft feeling of her embrace back so badly? Her hands traced to Michelles' hips in an autopilot mode.

_Michiru_. That name… It had something familiar. It felt… right.

Then…

Both of them burst out into laughter. "We two? Together?" Michelle had to cover her mouth to not draw the attention of the whole bar to the Ladies Room. "That's sweet, Amara."

They calmed themselves and Michelle hugged her once more.

"You are my best friend. And in all objectivity, you are very sexy. But you still are…."

"My cousin." Amara closed for both of them, a mischievous grin on her features. "What did you say about me, being sexy?"

Michelle chuckled and headed out the toilet aiming for the bar again. She stood in silence for a second still grinning. The two of them were an invincible team. Inseparable.

But her love for her would never cross the platonic borders. Why would she even think of that?

"That's what Tequila Sunrise does to me." She said to herself while she left the toilet too.

She followed Michelle in her casual way and enjoyed the sight of her low-backed dress. She was also way sexy. A shiver ran over her skin as she felt a faint of the strange feeling coming back to her. And then she remembered something…

"Michelle, do you know somebody named Michiru?"

* * *

_A little Review would be nice: Just remember: I want to improve and if I improve maybe the next time I could give you what you expect from a fanfic ;) _

_If you dont review... well, I dont know where you live, right? so I'm not gonna call you up or anything. Its just sad, that you didn't!  
_


End file.
